Promises, Promises
by Darkening Sights
Summary: When Robin admits something important to Kid Flash, things take a turn for the worse between the two. Fluffy...
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to make this plain and obvious for everyone before you even start reading. This is **_**not **_**slash. There are no slashy scenes. Thanks for coming, now onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Dude, please? I mean, just this once! Never again!" Wally begged, his hands clasped together in front of his face, pulling off the best puppy-dog look that he could.

Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes behind those sunglasses, his arms crossed firmly as he kept his calm demeanor, "No," he repeated for the umpteenth time, "Anyway, stuff with you is never 'just once'."

"That's not true!" Wally protested with a glare, although Robin didn't respond- the 'Kid Flash glare' was mild in comparison to the 'Batglare'.

"You know it is," Robin responded, but when Wally opened his mouth to protest again, all Robin had to do was say, "Cleared your computer of viru-"

"OK, that was a cheap shot and _totally _not the same situation- hey!" his eyes widened as it dawned on him, "Stay on topic, sneaky little imp!"

"Imp…?"

"Yes, imp. Now, please, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaase, Rob? One double date! Just one! Angela refuses to go with me if she can't take… Mary or something. I don't remember her name! Not that I wouldn't want to go on one date with two women at once…" Wally snickered, but then shook his head, "But she says it has to be a double date! Has to! And I can't ask Kaldur, he's all caught up on what's-her-name still, and Superboy? Just… no."

"Exactly, no." Robin was unfazed by his best friend's momentary ramble, staying in the same position he had since this whole conversation began. There was no way he was going to go on a double date with some random chick just so Wally could maybe get lucky. It was immoral.

Wally huffed and glared again, staring at those dark shades that hid Robin's eyes, copying the smaller boy's stance and successfully looking slightly more threatening, "Why not?" he demanded, his nose wrinkled in obvious irritation.

Robin shrugged and waved one hand dismissively, "Not interested," was his simple reply as he turned to head back to the living room where he believed the rest of Young Justice were about to 'bond' and watch a movie.

The speedster caught Robin's wrist as he waved over his shoulder, and the acrobat's muscles tightened, as though ready to throw Wally off before realizing that Wally was not an enemy and he relaxed, "Wally, let go."

"Not until you tell me why you're 'not interested'," Wally sped (literally) around in front of Robin, blocking his way and managing to keep a grip on his friend's wrist. "I mean, c'mon, Rob, Angela is hot! And you know the rules… hot girls are only friends with other hot girls! It's one of those girl codes or whatever! Mary-whoever is probably smokin'!"

"First of all, your lack of logic appalls me. Second, _let go_." The youngest member of Young Justice (if you didn't count Superboy) made his best Batglare, and Wally's grip almost loosened enough for Robin to slip out of, but not quite enough until it tightened again, holding him firmly.

The only word for the expression that was on Wally's face was that of 'determined', both in the matter to know why his friend was so obstinate about not going on a date with a hot girl and what he meant by 'not interested'. "Ah, ah, ah. Known you long enough to know that look is an empty threat. Tell me, and I'll let go," he grinned maniacally.

Robin's eye twitched reflexively as he glared, his body once again tensing up. There were so many reasons Robin didn't want to go on this date, but there was one biggy and only one that Wally would accept as an answer, "I'm _not interested." _He repeated firmly, "In girls. _At all._"

There were a few moments of awkward silence of the two teenage boys staring at each other, one looking almost in a daze, the other searching for some kind of reaction in his best friend's face. Then the red head's face split into a grin and he let go of Robin's wrist, which Robin immediately brought tightly to his side, and patted him jovially on the shoulder. "Good one, Rob, you got me for a second there. Now, c'mon! They're starting the movie." He opened his eyes again to head in that direction, but was met with something that made all of his senses scream _Danger! Danger!_

The smaller boy was absolutely rigid, shoulders tight and raised, fists clenched at his sides, knuckles turning white from the strain. Robin's breathing was ragged and uneven, his jaw set so tightly that Wally could see its outline, his mouth in such a frown it rivaled his mentor's. Wally opened his mouth to ask what was wrong until Robin shoved the older teen aside, and in a whirl of red, black and yellow stomped uncharacteristically toward his room.

Wally's eyes were wide as he stood there until it was a good thirty seconds (may not seem long to you, but for a speedster that was an eternity) after Robin had disappeared behind his door, his voice hushed and near frightened, "Oh my god… he was serious."

* * *

"…it was unprofessional, immature and each and every one of you should be ashamed." Batman finished his scolding with his usual scowl, before sweeping his cape around him and leaving the Headquarters of Young Justice, his ward following behind, knowing that this was no where near the end of his lecture.

The clone of the group snarled and shoved past the one clad in yellow and red, who was staring at the ground, knowing most of this was directed at him. Their archer was gone the second Batman had turned around, disappearing to God knows where to do God knows what, the green-skinned inhabitant sending a sympathetic glance in Wally's direction before following after Superboy to make sure that he wasn't going to destroy anything important (again). That just left their Atlantean.

"…What were you thinking?" was the question posed by the team leader, who had not moved from his place. Kaldur'ahm's eyes were set forward, staring endlessly at nothing in particular.

Wally shrugged, muttering, "I thought I could do it."

Kaldur's jaw tightened and he looked at him, "Robin was your partner. You were supposed to protect him while he disabled the bomb," he snapped.

"Yeah, well, not my fault Boy flipping Wonder disappeared again, was it?" Wally glared at the ground, his fists shaking- no, vibrating at his sides.

"You were told to follow him, not get caught up fighting goons who were being taken care of by Artemis," Kaldur repeated, as though he had not gone over the plan a thousand times before they started the mission. Wally opened his mouth to respond, but Kaldur cut him off, "You were careless, and because of you, the mission failed and Professor Ivo got away… again."

Wally snapped, whipping around to face the bulkier teen, "Because of _me_? I thought we were supposed to be a team here! I'm not taking the blame for all of this! The bomb got defused, nobody died!" he growled, and he was acting so unlike himself that even Kaldur was caught off guard and he stepped down, allowing the boy to fume for a few moments before his team leader replied softly.

"Robin could have," Wally went rigid at this, "If Miss Martian hadn't gotten there when she did, who knows what would have happened. But, you are right, things happen, things change. It is not your fault." Kaldur began to head out of the briefing room before pausing at the door and looking back over his shoulder, "Whatever problems you and Robin have at the moment, I'd suggest sorting them out before someone actually does get hurt." And he was gone.

* * *

"Rob! Robin! Boy Wonder! Batman's protégé! Open up!" Wally banged his fist against the metal door repeatedly, yelling almost at the top of his lungs in an attempt to get the boy to open his stupidly technologically locked door. "Robby-poo—"

"What. Could you possibly want?" Wally almost regretted deciding to visit his friend(?) at this time of night, because by the look of it, Robin was about to Batarang his throat. "It's five in the morning, I just got back from a mission with Batman _after _our damn mission and we have training in… three hours. What. Do. You. Want?"

Wally decided giving the boy an answer would be better for his health instead of just walking away and pissing him off more. A slight raise of a shoulder and suddenly Wally had squeezed by Robin and was lounging on said boy's bed. Robin snarled when Wally simply said, "Couldn't sleep."

Robin growled, his body language getting more threatening by the moment, "If you don't get out of here in five seconds so help me I'll—"

"Look, about a few nights ago…" Wally interrupted, staring at the ceiling instead of at the Boy Wonder, who went rigid again at the mention of the night. "I was being a jerk and everything, so… Yeah, sorry."

Although he was tired, Robin couldn't hide his obvious amusement at the statement, a brow lazily raised above his mask (does he sleep with that damned thing on?), "Really? That's the best you could come up with? 'Yeah, sorry.'?" He snickered.

Wally pouted, "Hey, apologizing isn't something I do regularly. Just deal with it." He nodded and crossed his arms before returning to stare at the ceiling.

It went quiet for a few moments before Robin said, "Can you?"

"Can I what?" Wally turned his head to look at the boy who suddenly looked so small in comparison to normal, wringing his hands in front of him nervously.

"Deal with it," the Bat's protégé murmured, glancing up at Wally in some kind of uncertainty that he'd never really felt before.

"Dude, you gotta stop playing the word games!" Wally scolded playfully, trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

Robin sighed before speaking out, "Can you deal with my being… gay?"

If Wally wasn't used to speed talking, he wasn't sure he would have caught that, even the pause between 'being' and 'gay' would have made the Flash jealous. Wally shrugged nonchalantly after a moment of thought, "You're still Robin, right? And it's not like you're about to start going shopping with Megan or talking about boys and their sexiness (specifically mine, of course) with Artemis. So… yeah, I can deal with it," he grinned and looked over at Robin, whose face was the epitome of relief.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Robin spoke in a still hushed tone, "Promise?"

Wally chuckled, remembering that Robin still was only about thirteen, and sometimes needed simple reassurances like that word.

"Yeah, promise."

**

* * *

Ack, it turned fluffy! Anyway, apologies if either seem a bit OOC. I didn't mean for it to happen but they both were just so angsty. Not a slash fic, obv, a friendship one that makes me smile. Shuddup. I'm allowed to smile at my own fics. Review, but don't flame. If you have something bad to say, say it constructively. Thanks loves.**


	2. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I originally meant for this to be a one-shot, but guess who forgot to check that little 'completed' box~! Yep, moi! So, I decided as compensation for my stupidity, I'd give you guys a little epilogue. And for reference, I made Robin gay because it's my story, my choice and if you no like, no read. Kthxbai.**

* * *

Robin felt cold. His arms were cold, his legs were cold, hell, his entire torso was cold despite the way the fabric was supposed to keep it from feeling so. Even the blood that ran vertically down his wrists felt cold. The Boy Wonder would give anything for a cup of Alfred's hot chocolate right now.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard the voices fade from the room, leaving him be from his tormentors. The mask that had kept his identity a secret for so long had been removed, and was laid tauntingly ten feet away, surrounded by various knives, clamps and… Robin couldn't even tell what those were. All he knew is that he didn't want to know what they did. So far they'd only used knives- Robin was quite sure they didn't have the balls to use anything worse… well, at least he hoped. Of course Robin had been taught to withstand pain- walking on hot coals, absorbing the shock when he fell, but that didn't mean he'd ever get used to it. After all, who could get used to the feeling of a sharp blade running along their arms? It just wasn't normal or possible, but Robin had been taught to bear it. He wasn't sure why he was being tortured like this, but he had the feeling it was for some kind of sick pleasure. Or revenge, Gotham criminals usually liked to direct that tactic on him.

Metal cuffs dug harshly into his wrists, the only part of his body that kept him upright. His feet hung a good six inches off the ground, just enough to make him able to look his tormentor in the eye, but short enough to still make him feel inferior- at least in their minds. He tried to swing a little bit to the right, hoping the chains were on some kind of clasp that would unbuckle if he moved in the right direction. Really all that did was teach him that one: it made the cuffs rip farther into his wrists, and a hiss of pain escaped his lips, and two: the chains were connected to some kind of swivel that would move along with him. Dandy.

"Having fun, little birdie?" the question rang through the room, originated from the entrance to the room behind him. Robin felt shivers run up his spine and he held his breath naturally. The man obviously noticed the tensing and he chuckled, a deep-throated, but raspy noise. "Yup, we know about you, kid, you ain't using those fancy flippy moves of yours to get out, nope, nope." Robin could almost feel the mocking tone in his voice. Robin decided not to grace him with an answer. This was the first time one of his kidnappers had actually decided to really talk to him, and Robin was hoping he would do what all villains did: give it all away.

The man's boots sounded threatening enough against the concrete, clunking lazily in his direction. Robin watched the shadow move closer and closer until he could feel the hot breath of the man on his neck. Goosebumps rose on his skin instinctively and he shuddered, doing his best to shy away like a normal hostage would. He hated the feeling of people behind him, made him feel less in control. The man laughed again and his steps receded, for a moment Robin thought the man was leaving until the metallic clang of a knife on the floor beat into his ears. The man had dropped it on purpose, letting the anxiety be the worst.

"You wanna know why we're doin' this, don'cha?" he still spoke condescendingly, and Robin couldn't help but allow a smirk to rise to his face, that's exactly what he wanted to know. The Boy Wonder hung his head as though in defeat to hide the smirk in his chest. No need to show the man that he wasn't as threatened as his false body language had shown. Robin felt the sharp blade of the knife slide teasingly along his back, not sharp enough to slice through with that easy of pressure, but just enough to show Robin that if the man wanted to, he could stab straight through. He whimpered, allowing the man the sadistic pleasure, in hopes that playing his game would give him the full story, "…You're too cute," the man rasped, breathing down his neck, "So full of yourself when big bad Bats is around, but when you're on your own? You're just a kid." The knife slid down the back of Robin's forearm, a line of deep red soon following. "Well, kid, now we're gonna show the Bat he don't own this—"

There was a loud crash and Robin jumped, that noise was stronger than anything Batman would have made upon entering the building. There was a telltale roar of anger, and Robin almost hissed in annoyance, he didn't need rescuing! He could get out! Well… He totally could if he wanted to, of course. But answers were better than going back to Batman with nothing. This had been a solo mission for him, to figure out what this group was up to. Batman's plan had been to observe, but there was nothing better than getting up close and personal with the baddies.

In all the time that Robin had been thinking, his 'tormentor' had run off to help his friends, obviously not thinking about the idea of holding the bird hostage. A flash of yellow and red, and Robin grinned despite himself, "What took you guys so long?"

"Rob! Dude! What the h-… So long?" Wally had first been caught up on the amount of blood that pooled under his friend, but then he was just confused.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon, I thought you guys would be here the second I contacted you and didn't answer… Sheesh." He rolled his eyes.

Wally sighed in irritation, "You know, you really should stop getting caught on purpose, it's just annoying…" he muttered before using keys he'd grabbed off one of the baddies to release Robin. The Boy Wonder hit the ground quicker than he'd intended, and his knees gave out beneath him for a second before Wally caught him. "Seriously, Rob, one day they're gonna like, hand you over to the Joker or somethin'."

Robin shrugged in response before standing up straight, flicking one wrist to get Wally to release him, and the speedster reluctantly did so. Robin was wobbly, but he'd definitely been in worse. His wrists would be bandaged for a few days, but as far as his cursory examination went, there was nothing extreme. Robin went immediately for his mask, putting it on despite the fact he knew Wally had seen his eyes. "Most of the baddies are afraid of people like him-…" Robin paused, his brow furrowed for a moment until he looked at Wally, "Why didn't Batman come?" he wasn't offended, just curious.

Wally shrugged, "Something about being on some other planet with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, blahdy blahdy blah. I stopped listening."

"Shocker…" Robin muttered sarcastically as he began toward the door. He walked with an oddly pained gait, but other than that the boy was fine. Wally followed close enough to grab Robin if he fell, but far enough for Robin to keep his pride. Robin watched as his eyes glazed for a moment, showing that he was contacting the team telepathically, but before he could ask Wally to tell Miss M to hook him up to…

_Robin! You're alright! _Her chipper voice ran through his head and Robin chuckled aloud, shaking his head as he used his cape to stunt some of the bleeding.

_Peachy. _He responded after a moment or two.

_Yay! I'll make cookies when we get back!_

_Everyone to the bioship, Wally, stay with Robin._

_Right, chief! _Said redhead grinned from beside him, saluting as though their team leader could see him.

…_Glad to know you're okay, Robin._

_Uh… Thanks, Superboy._ As awkward as ever…

_Wow, aren't we the happy family…_

_Oh, Artemis why don't you just sho-_

_Wally, no fighting telepathically. _Sometimes Kaldur felt like a preschool teacher…

Robin laughed, and despite the pain that he felt as he walked, he'd never really been in a much better mood. This was the kind of conversation he'd never be able to have with Batman, and some variation was good sometimes.

"Hey, look at it this way," Wally said to Robin, somehow keeping it from the telepathic link, "Bragging rights about how you fought these three high schoolers to protect your princess- er, prince, and you two ran off into the sunset together!" Wally went off on a fantastical and completely illogical story as they continued their slow walk- the baddies were easy to beat, especially for Superboy's rage- to the Bioship.

Robin rolled his eyes and chuckled, barely listening until he heard Wally say, "…'Oh, Superboy, I love you most definitely!' and the gorilla would be all like 'Robin, you sexy little imp—'"

"WALLY!" Robin yelped, glaring at his friend when he looked up from wrapping his wrists.

"…Your fault for not listening to my story."

* * *

…**Yeah, I donno. I might be on drugs. This was such a random fic that even I'm not exactly sure what happened in it. Maybe a little cracky but hey, I donno. Tell me if you guys think I should move it up to 'T'… Review loves 3 Oh, and by the way, reviews that go on about how 'Robin is not gay' will be ignored. My story. My rulessssss 3**


End file.
